It's EScope Not Izzy
by dare2beme14
Summary: When Izzy breaks up with Owen what could be going on? And what's up with Owen? Izzy/Noah, Owen/? later on. Rated T for usage of the word 'crap' multiple times. Sure I just wrote it, but whatever. R&R, people!
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps could be heard as I flawlessly passed through the area unnoticed. Footsteps not from me, but my prey. When will they learn that they can't stop me? I'm invincible, and I can do whatever I want. At least until I'm caught. Still, no one can stop E-Scope. At least no one has tried. And until they figure that out, I will continue to do what I do best- spy. All I see is what brought me to this decision. I hear things that motivate me, then I get going. And no one will stop me no matter what. Ever. I passed through the hallway seeking my destination, and boom, there it was. Noah's room. I slipped inside ever so quietly, and shut the door behind me. Noah looked scared. He had heard me come in, and didn't know what happened. Stupid guy! He went back to what he was doing and I walked closer using the shadows as my shields. I was invisible to him, and I knew it was time. "Boo!" I yelled as I jumped close to him.

"Izzy, what the hell! Don't scare me like that!" he said. Izzy? I know not of such a girl. "So now what are you going to do, harass me for something like usual?" he asked in his normal boring tone.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about, because my name is Kaleidoscope, E-Scope for short." I told him. I wasn't going to let him call me by a name I don't go by anymore.

"Okay, Kaleidoscope, but still, don't scare me." he said. I don't know what it is about him, but I just love picking on him. It's fun and he's an easy target, so maybe that's why.

"So, what's up? How's your day going?" I asked him.

"Just fine until you showed up. Why do you care?" true, why do I care?

"E-Scope doesn't know. She just asked." I replied. He looked different today. Strangely better than ever before.

"Well, don't ask again. Why are you here?" he asked. His voice was alluring, I was probably dreaming. I don't like Noah, I like Owen. Right? RIGHT?!

"Umm, just checking up on you." I said.

"Okay, well you know where the door is, honey." honey? EEEEEEEEE! Wait, I don't like him! Or do I? Well, as strange as it seems, I think I'm falling in love with- Noah. I walked out of his room and I went to my own. It was all different shades of green with a few splotches of orange paint here and there. The bed was bright green with huge, fluffy, pillows just like back home. As I lied down, I couldn't help but think of Noah. He was everywhere in my mind, and I couldn't get away. It was a strange feeling, but I kind of liked it. It was still early in the day, so I got into my bathing suit and walked to the pool. On my way I saw Owen. Oh great. The only problem is how am I going to tell him about my feelings for Noah? Well, here goes nothing.

"Owen, can we talk for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure. What's up?" he said back. Here it comes. I brushed my bright orange hair behind my left ear and started to speak up.

"Owen, E-Scope thinks we should, umm, how do I put this? Well, E-Scope thinks we should see other people." I gulped while waiting for a response. I knew this wouldn't go well.

"Sure, Kaleidoscope. What ever you want." Kaleidoscope? He never used my full name. He looked sad, hurt even. "But we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, Owen." I went up to him and kissed his cheek. "Consider it a goodbye present." I said. He walked away slowly, sorrow rising inside of him. I feel so bad. But, I did the right thing, right? I continued walking and got into the pool. The water was ice-cold and it felt good brushing up against my skin. I could hear a small 'I love you' escape his lips as we parted ways. Had I made the right decision? Only time will tell now.


	2. All an Act

I sat motionless in the pool for a few minutes. I didn't know what to do. I had just given up happiness for a chance at a dream. I felt crappy. I turned around and saw Noah headed my way. But trailing behind him like lost dogs were Katie and Sadie. I needed to get Noah to myself. "Hey Noah, get over here!"

"Oh, crap." I heard him mutter under his breath. Katie and Sadie were bombarding him with questions about Justin. Don't they know of his evilness? Apparently not yet.

"Noah, go over there. Izzy's waiting for you!" Sadie urged.

"Yeah, go!" Katie agreed. As usual. They pushed him in the water next to me, creating a huge splash that frightened even me a little. "Have fun!" the twins said as they ran away giggling.

"I'm not going to be alone for five minutes, am I?" he asked. I noticed his shirt was still on. He lifted it up over his body, and -probably not deliberately- flexed his barely-there muscles. He was gorgeous! I couldn't take my eyes away from his semi-muscular chest. Then he spoke up again. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. So why did they push you here huh?" I quickly changed the subject finally averting my eyes.

"They thought I needed a girlfriend because apparently, I have no life. So they decided to set me up with you." yes, yes, yes, a thousand times YES! "Stupid, huh. So what do you say we pretend to date so they leave me alone?"

"Okay!" I said happily. Hey, pretending was almost as good as the real thing, right?

"Okay, just make it look believable. A woman of multiple personalities like you must be a great actress."

"E-Scope can handle that. Don't worry!"

"Shh! Here they come!" he whispered harshly. "Oh, Izzy. Isn't it wonderful that we're going out?"

"It's E-Scope, baby. Don't forget it!" I said.

"So sorry, hun." I was enjoying this a little too much. "So what do you want to do, sweetie?"

"Can we go somewhere else? The sun is hurting E-Scope's eyes."

"Sure thing, babe!" he chirped happily. He led me out of the water and got me a towel. "That was great, E-Scope! Very believable." he whispered softly. He wrapped me up in my towel and held my hand while walking me away from the pool.

"Noah, did you feel anything when we held hands?" I asked him.

"Actually, yes. It felt nice. But I don't have time for a girlfriend." I felt my heart break inside my chest. It was all just acting?

"So we're not _together_, right?" I asked heartbroken.

"No. I just needed to get away from the Twins of Doom." he said. I fought back tears. "Why?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about E-Scope. She'll be fine." I replied. I turned and started to walk away. Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulder. I felt a small tingle as his soft hand touched my bare skin.

"No it's not. Izzy, you like me. Don't you?" he asked. I wanted to tell him yes, but what would he say?

"No. It's an act. E-Scope has no feelings for you." I said. I gulped down my lie and continued walking. Within about an hour, I had broken Owens heart and had my heart broken by Noah. I want to go home!


	3. God dangit, Noah!

I ran to my room escaping his grasp. I could feel a single tear drip down my face. As I slid into my room, I heard kissing sounds. Perfect freaking timing. I hate people! I got closer to the sounds and noticed they were coming from Geoff's room. Okay, that scared me for a minute I thought they might be coming from Noah's room. Well, when the guy of your dreams shoots you down what do you do? You become an obsessed fan-girl/stalker! I sat on my bed and collapsed onto the pillows. I quickly fell asleep with my mind filled with thoughts about Noah. When I woke up the next morning, I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in" I said groggily.

"Hey, E-Scope." It was Noah! EEEEEEEE!!! He walked into my room and sat on my bed with me. He noticed my eyes were red from crying the night before. He took my hand and we just sat there for a moment. "Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday, it's just that Katie and Sadie won't leave me alone. Can you ever forgive me for being a jerk?"

"Sure. It's not like you were acting like an ass deliberately, right?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that. Is there any way I could make it up to you?" he asked.

"Well, we could go out for real. One date, and that's it." I told him. I waited excitedly for a response.

"Sure. I guess one date couldn't hurt." he said. We continued sitting there until he spoke up again. "It's funny. I always thought you would be the last person I'd want to be stuck with. And now we're going out." he turned facing me and fixed my hair.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Now, we go on a date." he said. Yay! A date! He stood up and pulled me off the bed. We walked hand in hand to the pool and once we got in, I saw something I really didn't need to see. Owen and- Sadie? What the hell is wrong with the world? They were talking while holding hands like Noah and I. "E-Scope, is there anything wrong?"

"No, it's just, I don't know."

"Okay, well what do people do on a date?" he asked. Is he serious?

"You can't be serious. You've been on a date before, right?"

"Nope. This is my first time." he replied. Wow, that's a bit unbelievable.

"But you have thousands of fan-girl/stalkers! Have you even ever been on deviantART or fanfiction?"

"Say what?" he asked.

"Websites," I responded. "You are famous there! Everybody loves you!"

"Well not people that I know."

"Okay, but you are loved. Just know that."

"Please, that just sounded like a cheesy line from a bad movie." he said. No. NO! "Just leave me alone."

"You know what? You're not worth it! I go through so much crap to get to you, and you refuse me! I've had it!" I stormed.

"Izzy, wait!"

"It's E-Scope, dammit!" I screamed at him. He's not worth the pain I go through. Now I just wish I could have Owen back.


	4. Short, Sweet, and Sappy

It wasn't fair. I gave up happiness for a chance with Noah and _this _is how he repays me? How could he do this to me?! "I never want to see you again!" I yelled while pulling away from him.

"Let go of E-Scope, jerk!"

"No, Izzy. We need to talk."

"Well we'll talk about this. You, change your mind, like a girl, changes clothes. Yeah you," I broke into song.

"Please don't sing at me." he asked boringly.

"Fine. But why should E-Scope let you talk to her."

"Because, it may not seem like it, but I love you, Izzy." what? "I just have an odd way of showing it."

"Hell yeah, it's odd."

"When I was younger, my family didn't pay much attention to me. I was just there. I had no significance. I didn't know how to feel, well, loved. I'm sorry." I felt a tear burn on my cheek.

"Noah, E-Scope had no idea. I'm sorry." I said. "But you really _do _change your mind 24/7, you know that?"

"Yeah. So are we okay?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah."

"How can I show you that I'm truly sorry?" he asked. A small smirk appeared on my face.

"Like this." I said. I went up to him and our lips touched. We were kissing for about five minutes. Then I pulled away. "You're forgiven."

"Wow, just, wow. Umm," he stuttered.

"Save it." I said as I pushed my finger to his lips. "Promise you won't do it again?"

"Well can we do _that _again?" he asked.

"Pervert! But sure!" we went in for another long kiss. And as we pulled away, three words escaped his lips.

"I love you." sappy, right? But I wasn't going to tell him. It would just get him mad.

"I love you too." I said. Yay! Sappyness fest!

"I knew things would work out between them!" I heard Katie say as she walked by with Sadie.

"They make the cutest couple!" Sadie chirped.

"Can you too leave?" Noah asked. "Or are you stalking us?"

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. We'll leave you two alone." Sadie said.

"Perfect." Noah said as he held me close. Maybe I had made the right choice after all.

**A/N- Yeah, I know. Short, sappy, and confusing, but it's not over yet. And I'll only continue once I get more reviews.**


	5. Awww!

A while later, I walked over to Sadie's room to thank her for- well everything. She got Noah to go out with me. Sure it was by force, but whatever. I walked up to her door and knocked. No answer. I hit the door harder. Still no answer. Now I'm not the most patient person in the world, but I can wait. Okay fine, I couldn't. I busted through the door, and found a very shocked Sadie standing by the broken door. "I was going to get the door, Izzy."

"Too late now." I said. "E-Scope wanted to thank you for setting E-Scope up with Noah."

"No prob. Thanks for giving up Owen, he's awesome!" excuse me?

"What?"

"You're dating Noah and you broke up with Owen." she said. "Remember?"

"Of course, silly! E-Scope was just shocked."

"Okay then. I'm going to go now." she said kind of freaked out.

"BYE!" I yelled. I walked back to my room, and I sat on my bed. I leaned back and just thought for a few minutes. Why are we here? What's our purpose? When the hell am I getting my dang food?! All very important questions. I drifted to sleep in no time. The next morning, I ran to breakfast to meet up with Noah.

"Morning, E-Scope."

"Morning, Noah." I said. We got our breakfast and sat at a table. We were next to Bridgette and Geoff (who were making out), Gwen and Trent (who were talking), and Heather (who was still in shock about her baldness). I turned to Heather and said, "wow, it sucks to be you right now, huh?"

"………yes it does, crazy girl, yes it does………" she said. All of a sudden, she burst into tears. "I'm ugly!"

"Whoops, sorry." I said. I must've gotten her really upset. Usually she just curses like Lindsay when I talk to her.

"You don't know what it's like to be hated. AND ugly! Wahh!" just back away slowly…

"Umm, E-Scope, could you come with me?" Noah asked.

"Sure!" I replied happily.

"I was wondering if," what? What? WHAT!? "we could go to my room. It's too, umm, odd in here."

"Okay!" we walked into his room. It was dark blue with a red ceiling. Just like his shirt! He had set up two beanbags side by side, and I sat down in one.

"So, does E-Scope like it here?" he asked.

"Yes! E-Scope loves it." I yelled. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine. It was a surprise attack! We made out for about a half hour, and then we just sat in our beanbags. I cuddled into him and right there, I was absolutely sure I had made the right choice.


End file.
